legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
April O'Neil (2012 Version Series)
April O'Neil is an ally and friend to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As of City at War, she is a fully graduated Kunoichi after having undergone over 2 years of intensive training with the turtles' mentor and father figure, Hamato Yoshi. In doing so, she also became an official member of the Hamato Clan. Appearance April appears as a young-looking shy 16-year-old. She has shoulder-length ginger hair that appears to be tied up into a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them and black low-heeled boots. Though you may not notice it, April has a patch on the right back pocket of her shorts. The patch inspired by Pixar's iconic Luxo Jr. Ball: A round golden patch with a blue outer ring and a red star in the middle. There also appears to be keys that are assumed to be house keys. April is very slim and has blue eyes with long eyelashes and freckles. Donnie finds all of these features "attractive", leading to his crush on her. Since New Girl In Town, her pajamas consists of a yellow long sleeve button up shirt, and floral pants. In The Kraang Conspiracy, she is seen wearing a white long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and white pants when the Kraang was about to gather some of her DNA. Her headband was also changed to white. Starting from Beyond The Known Universe, she began wearing a yellow space suit over her normal outfit with a white belt and boots. Since City at War, April wears the same space suit that has been spray-painted in black with yellow stripes running at her arms and side and matching black boots. Her headband is now black. Personality April is a smart, strange, tomboyish, and shy sixteen year-old girl with an indie rock vibe. April is determined and quite resourceful. She is fiercely loyal to her mutant friends, as seen in Panic in the Sewers. When the turtles are ready to give up, April volunteers to find out Shredder's plot. She is also somewhat reckless, too. She cares about her family, or what's left of it, above all else. Any threat to her father is one that she takes very seriously, and when she finds out that the Turtles are accidentally responsible for his mutation, she becomes enraged and severs her ties with them. However, when she is once again assaulted by Karai, she calls Donnie for help. After he and the others save her, they reconcile. However, after the events of Bat in the Belfry, April has begun to show signs of mental instability in regards to her Aeon crystal, becoming overly-possessive of it, and going into fits of rage whenever she has parted with it or someone tries to touch it, even using the Turtles' weapons against anyone she sees wearing it to get it back. Powers and Abilities Psionics: As a result of her mother being experimented on by the Kraang, April was born a half human and half Kraang mutant with an array of mental abilities. Her mental energy was stated by Kraang Prime to very unique as it is attuned to the universe. At the beginning, April had little control over her power, but throughout the series, she discovered more of and further developed it through special training with Master Splinter, tested by Donnie and the Fugitoid, and through the power of the Aeon crystal. Telekinesis: April is able to use her psychic powers to levitate or push back both people and objects on a molecular level. As the series progresses she becomes to lift heavy objects and even use her power in conjunction with her tessenjutsu. Her power also allows her to unleash various telekinetic blasts/bursts that can damage, repel, crush, or destroy targets and create telekinetic force-fields of different sizes and intensities. She can use her telekinesis to levitate and fly, create destructive telekinetic explosions, and generate shock waves of telekinetic force. Telepathy: With her psionic abilities April can mentally communicate with others across vast distances, project mind blasts, perceive visions of the future, manipulate pure telepathic energy, release telepathic beams, control track or detect human beings, astral project herself, mentally detect the auras of others, and telepathically manipulate others minds. Extrasensory Perception: April possesses an idiosyncratic ability to sense emotions in certain areas (similarly to Splinter), and she can seemingly "see" into the person - or mutant's - 'soul', such as when she recognized a mutant monkey to be the missing Dr. Tyler Rockwell. She can also detect the true emotions of someone, as opposed to one who mimics them or is but a malicious individual. Ninjustu: When Splinter sensed potential within April he decided to train her to be a Kunoichi. In the beginning, her combat skills were sub-par and even struggled to keep up with the Ninja Turtles whenever they free run on rooftops and hold her own against Karai. In time throughout the series, April's ninjutsu showed improvement. After a year of fighting alongside the Turtles and Casey on their adventures, she graduates to full Kunoichi of the Hamato Clan and shows better fighting skills. She is able to hide along with Turtles and even mastered The Dragon's Tail technique. Tessenjutsu: April was trained by Splinter in the martial art of the Japanese war fan. She is able to use to strike with the blade of the tessen and use it to defend herself, and can throw it with the likeness of the boomerang. She can also use her telekinesis to levitate the tessen and fight from a distance. Tantōjutsu: In City at War, April became armed with the Dragon Tantō as her secondary weapon. April is able to wield the tantō in unison with her tessen. Relationships Friends While she is friends with all the Turtles, April seems to have the closest friendship with Donatello. He has a crush on her, but she seems to be either oblivious, or indifferent about it. However, in, Enemy of My Enemy, April was upset when Donnie said Karai was a better kunoichi than her, yet, she seemed a little annoyed by Donnie's attempts to flirt with her. In Karai's Vendetta, April had a picture of him covered in flowers and hearts. Also in this episode, when Donnie yelled out, "My sweet princess is alive!", it is possible that she did in fact, hear what he said. She responded, "Let's agree that you did" after he asked if he muted that, so that is another clue that she knows his obvious crush on her; she pretended she didn't hear that so that he wouldn't be embarrassed. As such, it is unclear if she has feelings for Donnie or not. She is a really close friend of Donatello, since he keeps risking his life to save and compliment her. The other turtles do care about her, especially Mikey and Leo. When she was upset, Mikey tried to comfort her by offering her a tissue, which she declined. When Leo didn't know what to do about Karai, he went to April for advice. The only one she doesn't seem close to or have a relationship with is Raph, as they rarely have conversations. However, they do seem to have a similar mindset, both warning Leo about Karai. Raph also seems to look after April in a way like all the turtles do, such as when they all opposed her to spying on The Shredder. Her relationship with the turtles broke up in The Mutation Situation. In this episode, her father turned into a mutant bat because of the turtles, causing April to run away from them and break their relationship temporarily. Their friendship is rekindled in Target: April O'Neil April seems to be on good terms with Splinter, despite knowing little about him. They share the student-teacher relationship like he has with the turtles. When he realized that she has empathy, Splinter decided to teach her to be a kunoichi. She seems to respect and care for him, especially when she was forced to fight him. Since training under him, April has learned much about Splinter's past (including the loss of his wife and daughter), showing that he now trusts her greatly, and he even gave her the weapon that he intended to give to his daughter, which April accepted honorably, showing that their bond as teacher and student has deepened greatly. He has also called her my child. This suggests that he considers April as one of his own (an adoptive child) like the turtles. While April's relationship with her father has not yet been explored very deeply, her determination to rescue him shows that she cares for him very much. Her only other known relative is her aunt, whom she used to live with, until Master Splinter asked her to stay and live in the sewer until Shredder and the Kraang are stopped and quit looking for her. April's mother, Mrs. O'Neil, is presumably deceased. Irma was April's best friend and a fellow student at Roosevelt High School. She was based on her 1987 cartoon counterpart. Not much was said or known about her. she was introduced in season two of the series. She called her in the episode, Mousers Attack!. It was revealed in the season two finale The Invasion, Part 1 that she was actually Kraang Subprime; a male Kraang master spy from Dimension X (2012 TV series) that only got close to April so he could find and give the Kraang the location of the turtles lair which was the only component the aliens needed to beginning the invasion. During the attack on the lair, April comments on the situation being missed up, to which Kraang Subprime replies to by saying that he fooled her and the turtles. He also reveals that the Kraang will capture Splinter and the Turtles and hand them over to the shredder and foot clan in the process. However, she is unaware that he survived his supposed death and has returned multiple times where it appears that he has died but somehow survives and always comes back. Murakami seems to be a close friend and mentor to her. They're always protecting each other from danger such as April protecting Murakami from the Purple Dragons, and Murakami with April from Karai. It's likely that he was the one who taught April basic Japanese words and parts of the Japanese culture. Timothy develops a crush on April after he learns about her from Donnie. He then decides to hunt her down and stalk her. When he finally caught her, he revealed that he considered her to be his only friend since they both have been in situations that involved mutagen and the end results have been horrible as well as the fact that they are both associated with the turtles. It is suggested that Timothy may have developed a crush on April himself. Karai is the only other girl human April has come in contact with, who knows about the mutants and aliens, which normal citizens do not. Although it's established that they are enemies, it's shown that of all of the characters they actually have a lot in common. They both lost their mothers (probably at different points in their lives), they speak Japanese, they are both associated and are love interests of the Turtles, both of their biological fathers have been mutated into animals of which are mammals-rat and bat, they are both kunoichi and they know martial arts. It is suggested that April dislikes Karai due to the things that the turtles have told April about her, (which means April, much like the others, sees her as nothing but trouble), as well as the fact that Karai used Leo's feelings to divert his attention. Her views on Karai have now changed now that she has found out and accepted that Splinter is her biological father. In the Manhattan Project part 2, April along with the rest of the team find out that Karai is Splinter's biological daughter to which April shows disbelief and refers to her as an evil witch. She then apologizes to Splinter about the remark which she did believe was honest. She also talked to Karai in The Wrath of Tiger Claw and defended her when Donnie and Leo found them on a rooftop. She then told the both of them that she believes Karai was about to accept the fact that Splinter is her real father, showing that she trusts Karai now. In City at War, she forgave Karai who apologized to her along with her friend Shinigami for everything that has happened between them. She shook her hand in the process. However at the end of Broken Foot, April gave Karai a stern expression on her face which suggest that she still may hold a grudge against her. She seems to have gotten over it though since they fought together against Baxter's insect minions in "Insecta Trifecta" and Karai saved April from being killed by Tiger Claw in "The Darkest Plight" and April saved Karai from being crushed by a truck thrown by Super Shredder in the same episode with her psychic powers. Shinigami is another human girl April came into contact with who is Karai's old friend. she didn't like her at first due to Shinigami having superior fighting skills and besting her in two duels. at the end, She forgave her and Karai for everything that has happened between them all. Alliances Casey Jones: April was hired to tutor Casey for an extra credit assignment when they first met, the two quickly become friends, much to Donatello's jealousy. He shows admirable fighting skills, especially when he helps April fight Mutagen Man and Foot Soldiers. Later, after he follows Raph into the lair, he learns that April's friends are mutant turtles and is informed about everything that is going on. Nami - Nami and April work together during missions that involves stealing an important object from the enemy. She sees April as a little sister. Katsuragi - Being her perverted self, Katsuragi will do anything to do sexual things with April like grabbing her breast or put her in embarrassing positions much of April's dispair. Aoi Asahina - Aoi and April are best friends and the two hang out at the pool for some swimming. She doesn't seem to bother April being a hybrid and can use psychic abilities. Sonia Nevermind - Another of April's best friends. Sonia and April hang out at the cafe and discuss just about everything even though they live two separate lives. Sonia keeps the secret of Donnie's crush from her because she wants him to confess his feelings towards April. Ryuko Matoi - Ryuko likes to tease April but she understands how it feels like to be a hybrid since she is also a hybrid herself. They train together and Ryuko always win in the end. April admires Ryuko's determined spirit and wants to be like her. Marinette/Ladybug - As Marinette, she always make new outfits for April to try out. As Ladybug, April helps her out during certain missions. Actually, April already knows that Marinette is Ladybug thanks to her senses but she pretends that she doesn't know her secret. Rainbow Dash - Rainbow Dash always compete April in competitions based on speed and agility. But it ended up as a tie every time. Rainbow likes April's competitive side. Yasuhiro Hagakure - April tends to go to him if she has any problems. She doesn't get him when it comes to his fortune telling skills but she likes to see him do his thing. Enemies: The Kraang have been April's archenemy from the very beginning of the show. She didn't know why she and her father were kidnapped, and hated them because of it. However, she's now discovered that there's something about her that's different than other humans. It's unknown what the truth behind April and the Kraang is, but it's likely that the Kraang want to use April for their invasion on the Earth. It is revealed in the season finale by Kraang Prime that the Kraang need April because of her mental energy, which is uniquely attuned to the universe, and they need it to synthesize the mutagen, as well as use it to mutate Earth (wiping out all of life in the process) so they can live there and evolve. The Kraang have become obsessed with finding and having April for their plans and perhaps even to themselves. That idea has now changed as they thought it would be amusing to kill her, while collecting her DNA in the process, in The Kraang Conspiracy and trying to exterminate her along with the Turtles and Casey in "Plan 10," "The Invasion," and "Return to New York." This is most likely due to the fact that since the Kraang have somehow perfected the mutagen, they no longer require April for their plans anymore and, much like the Turtles, only see her as a threat and enemy now. The Shredder has used April as bait to lure out his enemies so he can destroy them. He then handed her over to the Kraang who are her other enemies. It is suggested that April dislikes the Shredder. She also hates him for killing Splinter, hurting her friends and using her and others (like Karai, Leo and her own father) in his sick and twisted plans for revenge. Although April and the Shredder have met on a few occasions, they have had little interaction with each other. In Darkest Plight, April used her Aeon crystal to throw Shredder stuff and a truck against him showing her force to destroy him. April dislikes the Foot Clan as much as she dislikes the Kraang and Shredder. Baxter Stockman has used, kidnapped and grabbed April and brought her to his lab. He tied her up above his vat of mutagen and explained his plan to her. During this fight, it is revealed that April is immune to mutagen, explaining why her DNA worked as the catalyst for the Retro-Mutagen. Quotes “I don’t know! I’m flunking trig, my friends are mutants, aliens got my dad, and I LOST MY MOTHER!” ''- Karai's Vendetta ''"You guys wanna speed it up a little?!" ''- Never Say Xever ''"This is it, April. A new start. Just pretend you're a normal girl. Don't talk about alien robots, or mutant dad, and don't even THINK about turtles- WHOA!" - Mutagen Man Unleashed "It was an accident, and more importantly you're my friends. I don't want to hold a grudge ever again." - Target: April O'Neil "Not bad for a nobody" ''- Karai's Vendetta ''"You talk too much" ''- Target: April O'Neil ''"Got that from nobody" ''- Karai's Vendetta ''"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter. Um.... sorry to be so honest" - The Manhattan project part 2 "You wanna do this Karai; fine! but I'm warning you, I've been training with Splinter big time and I'm ready to kick your butt" - The Wrath of Tiger Claw "Oh, well I've been trained in that too" - The Wrath of Tiger Claw "You're my hero" - Showdown Part 2 "Doubts about the evil leader of the evil ninja clan, really?" "I believe that she believes you" - The Wrath of Tiger Claw "Leo, Donnie wait... you have to listen to what she has to say" - The Wrath of Tiger Claw "I don't know. I always kind of wanted a twin sister." "Wow! Me too! This is actually kinda cool!" - Earth's Last Stand "It's my crystal. I'm never gonna take it off again for anyone, or anything, ever again..." - Bat in the Belfry "Sure thing, Aoi! I won't be giving up so easily!" - April accepting Aoi to a swimming contest "Donnie? You want me to explain my relationship with Donnie? Well, how should I put this? Donnie is my best friend. Out of all of the Turtles, I have an extremely close bond with him. He's sweet, kind, thoughtful, generous, protective,... He's always there for me even if I don't want him to. When I first met him, after my dad got kidnapped, he's the first one who said they're going to get my father back from the Krang. When my dad got mutated, he promised he'll find a cure to turn him back to normal. He always cheer me up and comfort me if necessary. (blushes) None of the boys at my school could ever treat me the same way Donnie does." - April explaining her relationship of Donnie to Sonia and Aoi "I have a bad feeling about this." - April on a mission with Nami "Ow... Ryuko, this was supposed to be training!" - April after being defeated by Ryuko Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mae Whitman Category:Characters hailing from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Psychics Category:Ninjas Category:Fan Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Readers Category:Telekinetics Category:Martial Artists